Tranches de sentiments
by Zelande
Summary: Série de drabbles à partir du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Drabble 1, Harry / Luna en toute amitié. Drabble 2, Draco / Rogue en toute honnêteté. Drabble 3, Hermione / Ron par Harry. Drabble 4, Draco / Ron, souvenirs. Drabble 5, Lavande. Drabble 6, Cho.
1. Loufoca Lovegood

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'arrive avec un nouveau projet, à peine entamé. J'ai tiré quelques répliques au hasard du livre _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, phrases qui vont devenir des (longs) drabbles (je ne sais pas faire du très court). Celui-ci comporte environ 200 mots.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Tu aurais pu emmener qui tu voulais ! Qui tu voulais ! Et tu as choisi Loufoca Lovegood ? » (Chapitre Quinze)<br>_

Harry ne comprenait pas ce ton étonné, surpris, presque indigné qu'avait pris son meilleur ami lorsqu'il apprit que sa cavalière pour le bal de Slughorn serait Luna. Bon, pour être honnête, il comprenait _un peu_. Luna était une fille étrange, au premier abord comme au second. Elle n'hésitait jamais à faire ce qu'elle voulait, c'était désarçonnant de côtoyer quelqu'un qui vivait dans son propre monde. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer.

Il s'était accoutumé aux Lorgnospectres, qui l'avaient surpris la toute première fois, dans le train. Il pardonnait les boucles d'oreilles inhabituelles, parce que cela lui allait bien. Il adorait quand elle évoquait les nombreuses espèces d'animaux exotiques et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était bercé par sa voix légère et envoûtante, même lorsque celle-ci assénait des vérités gênantes.

Il se sentait en paix lorsqu'il était avec elle, tout simplement. Il la regardait, elle et ses grands yeux bleus, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour savoir qu'elle lui souriait. L'excentricité de Luna était apaisante.

Il l'avait choisie, en effet. Et il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Luna était la plus magique des sorcières qu'il connaissait.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 12/08/2011._


	2. Le Serment Inviolable

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: En cette belle journée d'été (ou pas), j'ai un nouveau drabble en poche, sur un autre personnage que j'adule. Toujours _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, toujours une réplique tirée du livre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco…<em>  
><em>– Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais ! » (Chapitre Quinze)<em>

Draco était abasourdi par la nouvelle que son directeur de Maison lui annonçait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus Rogue, le plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pût _le_ trahir pour le protéger lui, le petit dernier des sympathisants. Il avait accepté de faire un Serment Inviolable avec sa mère, et cette information le perturbait. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir rassuré que sa mère se préoccupât de lui, ou blessé qu'elle ne le pensât pas capable de mener à bien l'opération.

Mais c'était sa propre mission, la sienne. Pas celle d'un autre. Il l'avait d'abord rejetée, puis apprivoisée lentement, et elle l'habitait à présent, corps et âme. C'était celle qui allait lui promettre une place de choix près de son futur Maître. C'était celle qui allait libérer son père de l'humiliation que Potter lui avait infligée. C'était celle qui allait sauver sa famille.

Serment Inviolable ou pas, Draco réussirait seul. C'était nécessaire. Il avait beaucoup trop échoué dans sa vie pour se permettre une nouvelle erreur. Ni lui ni son plan n'étaient prêts. Il lui fallait faire vite. Apprendre, vite. Grandir, vite.

Il avait vendu son âme au diable pour une potentielle rédemption partielle.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 14/08/2011._


	3. Ils sont amis, non ?

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Troisième drabble du nom, j'avais envie d'un petit intermède que vous devinerez.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Est-ce qu'il a toujours des visites d'Hermione Granger ?<br>__– Oui, je crois. Ils sont amis, non ? » (Chapitre Dix-neuf)  
><em>

Pourquoi Lavande venait-elle le voir, _lui_, pour des questions aussi futiles ? Harry n'était absolument pas réputé pour son tact vis-à-vis des filles, et elle n'était pas stupide au point de croire que s'il savait quelque chose (ce n'était pas le cas), il le lui dirait.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda si sa relation avec Ron était « sérieuse », il se sentit à la fois complètement gêné et prêt à exploser de rire. Au début, il avait considéré l'écart de Ron comme une erreur. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient... futurs petits amis. Ils se comportaient _vraiment_ comme un vieux couple, sans cesse à se disputer, revenant toujours l'un vers l'autre.

Il comprit que Ron avait besoin, pour calmer sa fierté masculine, d'avoir une relation avant Hermione. Il avait besoin de vivre sa jeunesse, comme lui avait aimé Cho avant de tomber amoureux de Ginny, comme Hermione s'était entichée de Viktor avant de prochainement se marier avec Ron.

Il ressentait un peu de pitié pour cette grande blonde, plutôt jolie, que Ron n'aimerait jamais comme il aimait Hermione. C'était évident, peut-être pas pour lui, mais même Harry l'avait remarqué.

Hermione et Ron étaient amis, mais pas que.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 17/08/2011._


	4. J'ai vu Malfoy

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Ce drabble évoque un RW/DM. Il est en liaison directe avec _Ennemis de toujours_, une autre de mes fictions, mais j'ai préféré le mettre dans ce recueil malgré tout. Merci de me suivre, encore une fois !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai vu Malfoy rôder dans un couloir en compagnie de deux filles qui n'avaient pas l'air très contentes d'être avec lui. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'arrange pour ne pas être sur le terrain de Quidditch avec les autres. Il n'était pas là non plus pour le dernier match, tu te souviens ? » (Chapitre Dix-neuf)<br>_

Ron ne put que hausser les épaules face à l'assertion de son meilleur ami. Il avait tout fait pour oublier Malfoy, pour enterrer la moindre pensée liée à leur ancienne relation, pour éviter de discuter trop longtemps des intentions de leur ennemi. Et voilà que depuis quelque temps, Harry était obsédé par les faits et gestes de Draco. Au point de le suivre avant un match de Quidditch.

Cela le faisait doucement ricaner. L'idée de ne pas aimer être en sa compagnie était parue, il fut un temps, impossible. Bien sûr qu'il avait cessé d'aimer le Serpentard, il y avait travaillé depuis le moment où il avait franchi la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Pourtant, si, à l'instant présent, Draco surgissait face à lui, il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il réagirait.

Une infime part de son esprit s'inquiétait pour lui, de lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était encore avec Parkinson, la garce, et qu'il développait une amitié quelque peu soudaine avec Greengrass. Daphne. Hermione l'avait évoqué, un jour, alors qu'ils avaient croisé les deux Serpentards dans les couloirs. Pas de pointe de jalousie, cependant.

C'était du passé, c'était oublié, c'était enterré.

C'était fini.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 20/08/2011._


	5. Lavande Brown

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Ce drabble (comme le précédent) est à mettre en relation avec ma fiction _Ennemis de toujours_. Il n'en restera qu'un après celui-là.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était avec toi ? » (Chapitre Vingt)<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais là-haut avec elle ? » (Chapitre Vingt-deux)  
><em>

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et de pousser un cri de satisfaction intense. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation très amicale avec Lavande, et sa relation avec Ron n'avait rien arrangé. Il lui avait été impossible de s'empêcher de réagir de la sorte, de cesser de lui parler. Pour elle, Ron l'avait trahie, et elle le vivait très mal. Il n'était pas ce genre de personnes.

Elle se souvenait du moment où Ron, sans le savoir, avait commencé à se montrer ambigu. Au Bal de Noël, ce fameux bal où Malfoy l'avait embrassée. Elle se rappelait du moment où elle avait commencé à tomber pour Ron. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avec détermination sa relation avec Draco. Ils étaient en quelque sorte reliés par un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, leur supposé ennemi. Elle trouvait cette idée plutôt cocasse.

Elle espérait qu'ils se réuniraient vite. La guerre lui faisait peur, elle aurait aimé profiter des quelques mois, peut-être semaines, qui leur restait avant que tout ne bascule véritablement. Et Harry... lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses yeux verts, elle savait pourquoi elle était là, avec eux, avec ses amis.

Elle était prête à attendre un peu.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 23/08/2011._


	6. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.

**Note de l'auteur **: Voici ce qui est très probablement le dernier drabble de cette série, tirée du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Je vous invite à m'envoyer des répliques ou passages que vous affectionnez particulièrement, si vous souhaitez que je tente d'écrire !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber personne, toi ? Avec Cho, vous avez simplement...<br>– ... cessé de nous voir, oui. » (Chapitre Vingt-et-un)  
><em>

Harry repensait à Cho avec un sentiment de culpabilité, mêlé à une certaine colère et un grand dépit. C'était compliqué de distinguer tout ce qu'il ressentait, de faire la part des choses, même après tout ce temps, même alors qu'il en aimait une autre. Souvent, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment aimé Cho Chang. Et elle, l'avait-elle aimé, ou avait-elle aimé être avec le Survivant ?

Cedric était mort, c'était un fait. Il aurait adoré pouvoir l'éviter, mais Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. Et ils en avaient discuté, elle et lui, souvent. Ils avaient mis à plat leurs obsessions. Il avait verbalisé ses cauchemars, elle avait pointé sa douleur. L'amour n'avait pas suffi pour panser leurs blessures.

Oui, il avait aimé sa petite amie de l'époque avec la force d'un jeune homme qui ne connaissait encore rien à l'amour. Il s'était attaché à elle, à ses humeurs malicieuses, à sa beauté orientale, à ses sourires magnifiques. Il s'était senti trahi, elle avait mal choisi ses amis et elle les fréquentait encore. Il n'avait pas pu lui pardonner, et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir aussi brutalement coupé les ponts.

L'amour. C'était si compliqué alors que ça pourrait être si simple.

* * *

><p>Toute question ou toute remarque est la bienvenue.<p>

_Posté le 26/08/2011._


End file.
